hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
CPB/Episode 2
Case #2 - A Shot in the Dark is the second episode of ''Crazy Paradise Bay. It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on July 11, 2017. Episode Apartments - Inside It's 8:30 PM and Claire and Tom are eating sushi takeaway, while watching RuPaul's Drag Race. 'Tom: '''Can we just talk about how Penny Tration got robbed hard? '''Claire: '''I know right! But watching all the drama while eating sushi is the best thing ever. ''As soon as they ate their last sushi roll, Crim enters and looks at the two friends in disgust. 'Crim: '''HOW DARE YOU NOT INVITING ME?! '''Claire: '''We called you four times but you kept sending us the voicemail. '''Crim: '''Whatever, get dressed because we're going out tonight. '''Tom: '''Are we going to Tara Dikov's house?! I heard she arrived in town because she's holding her new concert in a few days! '''Crim: '''Something better, Daphne called me saying that we had been all invited in "A Shot in the Dark - Real Life Edition"! '''Claire: '''How do you even create something like that in real life? '''Crim: '''Bulletproof jackets, Claire! Duh??? '''Tom: '''Are we going to play though? '''Crim: '''You're gonna watch me play. ''Claire and Tom scream. 'CLAIRE: '''WE CAN'T MISS THIS! '''TOM: '''CRIM IS GONNA ROAST THEM! ''After they finish to get prepared, they meet the Mystery Inc. and head towards Roblox Corporation. Roblox Corporation - Outside There's a crowd of people outside, all interested in the game. We can see an interviewer being recorded for a special that airs on "Freeform". The interviewer is..... Angie?! '' '''Angie (?): '''And here we are outside of Roblox Corporation, where in just less than an hour, the first real-life edition of ''A Shot in the Dark ''will happen! Are y'all excited???? Will we meet Bella Thorne??? Please, check out my Beauty and the Beast wiki!!! And also my Scream MTV and Scream Queens one!!! With backgrounds totally not stolen and 100% hand-made!!! Thank you so much!!!! ''Suddenly, a scream is heard, Angie (?) turns around and screams too. Bella Thorne appears on screen. 'Angie (?): '''OMG QUEEN YASSS!!!! ''The scream is so loud that the microphone makes a strange noise. Bella awkwardly smiles, waves her hand and goes away. 'Angie (?): '''NOTICE ME SENPAI AAAAAAAAAH! ''The transmission ends and the microphone is smashed on the ground. Velma is angry at him. 'Velma: '''Can you stop?! Why are you screaming so loud?! '''Angie (?): '''Excuse me, can I rant in peace? MY SENPAI JUST WAS NEXT TO ALL OF US AND DIDN'T NOTICE ME! '''Daphne: '''Maybe she was really busy right now? ''Claire, Crim and Tom just realize that it's one of the Angie triplets. Angie (?) gasps and then laughs. '''Brett: '''Oh, there you are! I'm Brett, Angie's twin brother. You probably didn't recognize me because we share the same interests and also because we're Japanese but without the Japanese eyes. '''Shaggy: '''Mmh, kind of makes sense. '''Claire: '''Seriously? Promoting your stupid wikia business on live tv? '''Brett: '''I'll let you know that we're actually doing fine!!! '''Crim: ''(ignores Brett) It's time to enter, let's go. 'Brett: '''Hey Crim! You're a contestant, are you? Can you please give us an interview? '''Crim: '''No, you rat. ''The 8 friends leave. Brett rants and smashes the second microphone on the ground. Roblox Corporation - Inside The 8 friends are in the main hall and they see a gothic lolita girl talking to Brett?!. 'Gothic lolita girl: '''HOW DARE YOU NOT MAKING A DECENT ROYAL MILK TEA, YOU TALENTLESS PAESANT! HIFUMI HAD MORE COOKING SKILLS THAN YOU! ''Brett (?) bows down. '''Brett (?): '''I'm really sorry, my queen! Would you like for me to do it again? '''Gothic lolita girl: ''(smiles) But you see, my friend, I need to quench my thirst before the competition and I don't really have time to waste. '''Fred: '(to the gothic girl) ''Hey, there's a vending machine right there though! You could probably drink some coca cola or something like that. ''The girl turns to Fred and raises her eyebrow. Gothic lolita girl: 'And you are? ''Crim pushes Fred away. 'Crim: '''Yo, I'm Crim and I'm gonna be a contestant here too! ''The girl smiles. '''Celes: '''What a pleasure, let me introduce myself. I'm Celestia Ludenberg, former Ultimate Gambler. I graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. '''Claire: '''Wait, Hifumi graduated from that school. '''Tom: '''Oh my God, Junko is from there too! '''Celes: ''(gasps) You guys know Hifumi and Junko? Are they here? '''Claire: '''Hifumi works at Warner Bros Studios, as we do. ''(pointing to Crim and Tom) Tom: '''Junko is travelling the world because she's a sexy ass model. '''Daphne: '''I heard a lot of good things about Hope's Peak! Is it as popular as they say? '''Celes: ''(looks away) Yeah...... kind of...... ''Velma turns around to Brett (?). Velma: 'Are you Brett? '''Claire: '''He's probably Angie ew. ''The boy smiles. '''Dominic: '''I'm Dominic, so you met my brothers then. I am prom- '''Crim: '''Yeah, yeah, you're promoting your fucking wikia business, we know. '''Tom: '''And you harassed Mandy for that! '''Dominic: ''(frowns) She's a fucking bitch for not letting us promote our wonderful wikias, which, by the way, are so much better than the ones she coded! I'm very triggered by her behavior! ''Everyone rolls their eyes, Celes bitchslaps him and then they all leave, leaving Dominic to angrily crying. Meanwhile, someone is watching them from the distance and it's revealed to be.... Bella Thorne, who is giggling. Dark Room Arena '' ''Claire, Tom and the Mystery Inc. are sitting on the audience bench, while Crim has gone to put on the bulletproof jacket. They all sit down at a round table inside a big glass box. Crim gets to look at the other 7 participants: Harley Quinn, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Alison DiLaurentis, Bella Thorne, Toko Fukawa, Ulises Colina '''and '''Celestia Ludenberg. Crim: '''Wait, Ulises? The fuck are you doing here?! '''Ulises: ''(smirks) Did you miss me? ''Alison DiLaurentis bitchslaps Ulises. Alison DiLaurentis: 'This is my line. '''Ulises: '''Ouch! I will fucking report you! ''Crim bitchslaps Ulises too. 'Harley Quinn: '''I'm living for this! '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Huh, hey, what's this smell? '''Toko Fukawa: '''I-It's y-you, who h-haven't take-en a b-bath s-since we arrived h-here! '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Nah, I'm pretty sure it's you.. '''Celes: '''I totally don't know these two subhumans and I totally didn't go to school with them, okay? '''Toko Fukawa: '''H-how d-dare you! '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Come on, Celes! Why you gotta be like this?! '''Harley Quinn: '''Aww, I'm disappointed and feel veeeeeery lonely, y'all know each other! '''Alison DiLaurentis: '''Don't worry, I don't know these people either... ''Bella Thorne is the only one who hasn't said anything. She, instead, just smiles and waves her hand like an idiot. Meanwhile, outside the glass box... '''Scooby: '''Hey, Shaggy. '''Shaggy: '''Yes, Scoob? '''Scooby: '''Umm, no one got anything from -C '''Claire: ''(turns to Scooby) Oh my God, you're right! '''Tom: '''After they sent us a random brown wig, we haven't got any text, could it be that they killed themselves out of shame?! '''Velma: '''I wonder if they're planning something bigger? ''Suddenly, one of the windows shatters as someone enters from it. It's Brett, screaming nonsense about Bella Thorne and smashing a third microphone on the ground. Brett: 'OMGGGGG YESSSSSSSSS BELLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ''He's followed by Dominic, who also screams about Bella as if he was a psycho. 'Dominic: '''WE HAVE TO KIDNAP HER BRETT! '''Daphne: '''CAN SOMEONE CALL THE SECURITY?! ''Alison DiLaurentis turns to Bella Thorne. 'Alison DiLaurentis: '''Are you seriously not going to say anything? This situation is really weird! ''Bella giggles and continues to wave her hand at the audience. 'Alison DiLaurentis: '''Wait.... '''Toko Fukawa: '''P-probably too o-obsessed a-about her e-ego to t-talk! ''Celestia rolls her eyes and drinks her royal milk tea. The security rushes in and drags the two brothers away. After explaining the basic rules, the game begins and the lights go off. ''shooter is deciding how to kill ----'' ''shooter has decided to kill in public'' Lights go on again and the gun is in Harley Quinn's hands. 'Harley Quinn: '''Hahahah this is so funny! Prepare to die, bitch! ''Harley shoots Bella Thorne, who falls on the ground. 'Alison DiLaurentis: '''Thank you. '''Crim: '''Phew, omfg. '''Ulises: '''Meh, rookie. ''Harley bitchslaps Ulises. 'Toko Fukawa: '''Y-yes, g-good job! ''Bella stands up and leaves, while continuing to smile and waving her hand like an idiot. 'Celes: '''Time to spice some things up! ''Lights go off. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill someone -'' A gunshot is heard and someone screams. It's Toko Fukawa. 'Toko Fukawa: '''THAT'S NOW HOW I WAS PLANNING TO LEAVE THIS ROOM! '''Harley Quinn: '''Yeah, yeah, now please go so will room will finally have a normal smell. ''Toko is angry and tries to bitchslap Harley but is too slow and gets bitchslapped by the latter instead, forcing her to leave. '''Celes: ''(to Harley) I'm very impressed. '''Yasuhiro Hagakure: '''Ok, now that she's gone, who shot her?? '''Alison DiLaurentis: '(smiles) ''It was me! ''The others clap in happiness and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill someone -'' A gunshot is heard and Yasuhiro falls on the ground. Yasuhiro: 'Why?! Who did this?! '''Ulises: '''You probably killed yourself. '''Yasuhiro: '''Shit, that's right... '''Crim: '''What the fuck ''Yasuhiro leaves and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill in public -'' Lights go on and Crim is laughing and smirks at Ulises, because she is the one with the gun now. 'Crim: '''Prepare to die bitch! ''Crim shoots but the gun didn't go off. 'Crim: '''NO FOR FUCK'S SAKE! '''Ulises: '''HA HA HA YOU DUMB BITCH! ''Crim bitchslaps Ulises again and the lights go off.. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill someone -'' Lights go on and Alison is on the ground. 'Alison DiLaurentis: '''Well, this has been fun, I guess I can go! ''Before leaving, she turns around to Ulises. '''Alison: '''Oh, you nameless thing. If you ever go to Rosewood and meet me, I'll bury you. '''Ulises: '''Who the fuck even are you? '''Harley Quinn: ''(to Alison) Yessss, you rock! ''Alison leaves and Ulises giggles. Ulises: 'Bitch deserves it so I shot her. ''Crim rolls her eyes and the lights go off again. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill someone -'' The lights go on and Harley has been shot. Tom screams in despair. '''Harley Quinn: ''(smiles) This isn't the last of me! Bye bye! ''Harley takes her baseball bat and runs away,. ''shooter is deciding how to kill -'' ''shooter has decided to kill in public -'' Ulises smirks because he has the gun... again. Ulises: 'Mmmh I wonder who I'm gonna shoot now. '''Crim: '''NO PLEASE, I CAN'T DIE THIS AWAY AGAIN AND IN THE EXACT SAME RANKING AS IN MY FIRST HUNG- ''Crim is shot, leading her to scream loudly and bitchslapping Ulises multiple times, forcing her to be taken away by the security. The game continues with Celes and Ulises fighting on the table, one bitchslap by Celes and Ulises falls on the ground, getting "killed". 'Announcer: '''Congratulations to Miss Celestia Ludenberg! Now that she has won, she can officially enter the world championship of ''A Shot in the Dark - Real Life Edition! '''Celes: ''(smiles) Even if I like poker more, I BET on this and knew I was gonna win. ''Crim grits her teeth and leaves the place. The others came back to the apartments too, forcing the girl to calm down. Apartments - Inside Crim is resting on the couch. Crim: '''THAT FUCKING BITCH ULISES DARED TO KILL ME, THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA CALL MANDY AND WE'LL ALL GO TO SCREAM DEPARTMENT! '''Claire: '''Oh my Lord, Crim, don't even bother with him. '''Tom: '''Omfg, I just realized Harley got killed by Celestia. '''Velma: ''(looks outside from the window) Jinkies, I think I see a hooded person outside. '''Daphne: '''Come on, Velma, don't be so paranoid! '''Claire: '''You're probably imagining everything. -C hasn't bothered to text us this time. ''As soon as she finished speaking up, the three showrunners received a message. 'Crim: '''For fuck's sake, Claire. '''Claire: '''I'm sorry! ''The message says: "Did you miss me bitches? Don't worry, there's a big surprise for you! xoxo -C" Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. 'Tom: '''I'm going. ''He opens the door and a woman with strawberry blonde hair greets him. It's Junko Enoshima, former Ultimate Fashionista. 'Junko: '''TOM OMG '''Tom: '''JUNKO OMG YASSS QUEEEEN! ''The two of them hug and the others greet her as well. 'Junko: '''Did you miss me so much that drove you into despair, right? '''Tom: '''Wise words, honey. So wise. '''Junko: '''I know, I know. '''Claire: '''So, what brought you here? '''Junko: '''Because I had a few days off work and also have a surprise for the 4 of us. ''(looks at the Mystery Inc.) ''Sorry, guys! '''Fred: '''It's ok, we just met now, after all. '''Tom: '''Is it what I think?! '''Junko: '''HELL YES! IT'S THE TICKETS FOR THE TARA DIKOV'S CONCERT IN TOWN IN 2 DAYS! ''Everyone screams in joy and have a party but they don't know that a black hooded person is watching them from the window. The hoodie turns around and it's revealed to be Bella Thorne, who stopped smiling. She touches her face and is revealed to be a mask. The person is revealed to be....... Mona Vanderwaal, who is talking at the phone. 'Mona: '''Yes, it's me. The plan worked, they're coming there as you wanted. ''The camera then zooms at Bella's ruined mask, specifically from a logo behind the skin. by: Jiggerita's Sock FactoryCategory:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off